onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
DunBroch
}} DunBroch is an island kingdom located in the Fairytale Land, made up of four clans - DunBroch, Macintosh, MacGuffin and Dingwall - all grouped together as the United Clans, and headed by Merida, the heir of Clan DunBroch. History 'After the Curse' 'Season 2' }} Knowing an battle is upcoming, Fergus visits the Witch of DunBroch for a magical item that will help him win. Later, Merida wants to take part in the battle, so Fergus gifts her with his old bow for the occasion. He also hires a great warrior named Mulan to train his daughter how to fight properly; initially assuming that Mulan is a man, Merida tries attacking her, only to be floored. Mulan assures the princess that she'll teach her to fight better than any man there and will also teach her the most important thing she needs to have to fight: honor. Merida's skills with a sword grow exponentially under Mulan's tutelage, and she learns that a fight isn't about who's stronger, but who's smarter. What she wants to learn, however, is how to get the people to follow her into battle when she becomes Queen, but Mulan tells her that she's the wrong person to ask; instead, Merida should try asking someone the people are already following, and so she asks her father how he musters that kind of inspiration. Fergus tells his daughter that if a clan knows their King is willing to die for them, then they know the fight is important and will lay down their lives in equal measure. Merida feels ready for the battle against the southern invaders, but Mulan is told by Fergus to keep her occupied so that she remains out of harm's way. Merida, upon realizing this, tries running to where the battle is taking place, despite Mulan trying to stop her, and the two of them witness a knight sneaking up behind King Fergus. Merida fires an arrow, hoping to kill the knight, but only manages to hit his cloak, meaning he's able to stab Fergus through the chest, killing him. Merida is distraught, not seeing who the knight is. 'Before the Third Curse' }} Merida kidnaps Belle and takes her to DunBroch with hopes that she'll help rescue her brothers, whom the United Clans have held hostage. Belle agrees and the two visit the Witch's Cottage, where they discover that the clans plan on executing the brothers. Merida asks Belle to make her a potion that will turn her into a bear, but when they confront the clans, Merida discovers she wasn't given the potion. She's forced to use her bow and arrow to save the boys, and once she does, the clans are forced into submission. The two girls then part ways. On the morning of her coronation, Merida and Elinor visit Fergus' gravestone. Later, as she's about to be crowned, the Witch arrives, threatening to turn the kingdom into bears if an enchanted helm taken by Fergus isn't returned. Merida realizes who will have the helmet, so, with Mulan's help, goes to the place her father died. They find a piece of cloth that belonged to her father's killer, but after Zelena and Arthur take her bow and reveal her father used magic to take men into battle, she gives up. Mulan manages to save Red Riding Hood from the Witch, and with Merida, they sniff down Fergus' killer...King Arthur. A fight for the helm ensues and Merida is victorious when the United Clans arrive to help. Now accepting her as their queen, Merida is finally crowned at her coronation. The Witch arrives once more, but this time with a gift. She gives Merida magic ale that allows her to talk to her father one last time and say goodbye. Category:Fairytale Land Locations